


CAOS: Alternate Endings: Chapter 33

by DragonRhapsody



Series: CAOS: Alternate Endings [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fake Character Death, Happy Ending, M/M, The Void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRhapsody/pseuds/DragonRhapsody
Summary: This is part of a series, where I re-write the ending chapters of Sabrina, because I feel they all deserve way better than they received.We start this Alternate Ending to Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Season 4, near the end of Part 4, Episode 5: Chapter 33. Sabrina Spellman will stay on Earth but is suffering survivor's guilt as Sabrina Morningstar has been sent to the alternate world. Lilith has a need to be free of Lucifer, and to save Adam, her son from the fate of Lucifer's misogynistic ideal of raising a child.
Relationships: Dr. Cerberus/Hilda Spellman, Harvey Kinkle/Rosalind "Roz" Walker, Marie LaFleur/Zelda Spellman, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Prudence Night/Ambrose Spellman, Robin Goodfellow (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Theo Putnam
Series: CAOS: Alternate Endings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092116
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	CAOS: Alternate Endings: Chapter 33

###  Chapter 33: LILITH

“The Child, hand him over. The time has come Lilith.” Fear spiked down her spine as the Dark Lord entered her rooms. She blew out the match, rising from the table she had set for two.  
“Give me my son.” She bowed her head in response, motioning to the dinner table.  
“Why don’t you sit for a while, like you used to? Have a bite to eat.” She stood at her chair, his presence in the room bringing a shiver of dread. She had misgivings for what she was to do, but knew it was right.  
“I’ve already lost one child today. I will take the other with me presently.” She felt her heart plummet as he looked around the room. The cutting table with the meat grinder, covered in fresh blood. The walls of the room, heavily decorated and splattered with red. She watched his face with fear and anticipation.  
“Lilith?” His pale face was hollowed now, almost fearful and it gave her a pang of madness to endure.  
“You once cooked me a special meal,” she allowed the madness to glint in her eyes, she could feel it wrapping around her heart. Tears began in her eyes, as she met his, unflinchingly. “My lover, Adam. I named our son after him.”  
Lucifer took a step back, his worst fears drawn to light. She was mad. She had done the unthinkable. He exhaled in sadness, the darkness of his being wrapping around him, filling him with a rage. With his own type of madness.  
“What have you done, Lilith?” Fear shook his voice, he stepped to the side as he glanced at the table, the bloodied dish cover, the red soaked apron and towels.  
“Medea was a witch, did you know that?” Lilith’s eyes burnt bright, she allowed the madness free reign now; her rage, her pain, forcing her forward. Did he remember the tale of Medea? Probably not, he thought so little of women. “I freed our son, and I freed myself. Rather he die, than be raised by you.” She watched him, the appearance of sadness on his face. Did he feel sadness, the Prince of Darkness, or was this a play? Did he know the pain of what she had done? The grief that stole her breath?  
“As for me, well,” she moved closer to the man, who seemed so much lesser than he was a moment before, a man who had diminished in her eyes, “Kill me, as promised. Please.”  
This was the risk. Here was the risk she took, betting on his pettiness, his rage and his need for punishment. Here is where it could all go wrong.  
“Do it. I beg you.” She could see the rage in his black eyes, the tensing of his jaw. The tightened fists at his side. “Do it please, I beg you.”  
He moved quickly, his hands clutched her throat, and she wheezed, knowing that she would soon be dead. She grinned in a feral madness, daring him to kill her. To end her.  
“You will not die for this outrage, Lilith,” he ground out between clenched teeth, his anger seething through his hands on her throat. “But you will suffer.”  
His hands tightened over her airway, choking off her gasp. In rage he pushed her to the bed, grabbing her hair as his eyes burned a brand into her own.  
“I curse you, witch, with humanity.” His rage was burning on her skin now, the weight of his words settled into her body.  
“What?” A painful gasp as her throat burned.  
“You are stripped of your powers and banished from Hell, to walk on Earth for the rest of your days.” His face contorted with rage as he looked upon her, his grip on her hair shaking her body as her scalp stung with pain.  
“You will age! You will grow weak as all mortals do! You will know strife! You will know sickness, disease, pain, but you will not die!” Lilith’s body shook, frightened and filled with despair. His infernal anger burned through her body, stripping her of her power, she could feel the mortality of her bones setting in. She cried out in pain and madness as he grabbed her weak body. She arched away from him, from his words, fearful to see the burning rage of Hell in his eyes.  
“You will writhe in grievous guilt for the choice you have made today, and you will wish desperately for death, for release, but it! Will! Never! Come!” He shook her now, and she cried out in shame, guilt and pain.  
“NO! Wait! Wait!” He walked out of the room, and Lilith shook on the bed, her mortal body weak and powerless, her pain and despair eating her. She began to breath heavily, screaming, crying. Hysterical over the loss of her power, the loss of her child. She cried, sobbing to the floor.  
And when she felt Lucifer’s presence return to Hell, her sobbing turned to laughter. She laughed and laughed and laughed. Her throat ached, but relief blew through her body. He believed her. He believed in her performance. Her chest lightened, her grief released and she allowed herself a moment to breath.  
Lucifer had tricked her so many times. But she had learned. She knew how to play him now. She may be a cursed immortal, set to feel the ravages of disease and pain, but she would still live for a long time. Medea had run, had saved her son and changed her name, and raised him to be a King. And when the day came, Adam, too, would take the throne, as Medea killed her uncle to restore the rightful heir.  
And once Adam was on the throne, once Lucifer was dead, Lilith would be granted back her powers and her youth.  
For now, she had more to do. She had to trust that Mountain Witch, Gryla, would care for Adam until her return. The price was high, allowing that greedy woman to care for her precious son, but it was worth it. Gryla could protect Adam from his own father with her magic. And using a small amount of Adam’s blood, mixed with her own had done the job she needed it to do - it had drawn Lucifer’s ire toward herself. He truly believed she had murdered their son. She scoffed. Men were so quick to truly believe the worst in women, and thankfully that played out in her favour.


End file.
